The use of ornamental or decorative firebowls, i.e., firebowls not used for cooking purposes, is increasing in popularity. The firebowl is typically a separate element from the stand on which the firebowl rests in use. When not in use, the firebowl and stand are generally stored away out of sight. One disadvantage of current constructions is that the firebowl and the stand for the firebowl take up a substantial amount of space when they are stored away. Moreover, being separate units, they can become separated from each other when stored with other items, and one or the other can be temporarily misplaced or otherwise be difficult to find when it is desired to use the assembly again.